


Tomorrow Shall Be My Dancing Day

by Ohlookitstomorrow



Series: TWW Winter Fluff Event [16]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F, Prompt - Holiday Singing, Prompt - Holiday Spirits, Written for the WW2018WinterFluffEvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohlookitstomorrow/pseuds/Ohlookitstomorrow
Summary: Somehow, Hecate managed to allow herself to be persuaded into Miss Bat's choir. The older witch had been in need of a soloist for their upcoming competition with Pentangles Academy.After three decades apart, Pippa Pentangle is less than pleased when her old friend shows up at the doors of her school. But, perhaps this might be an opportunity to put some things to bed?





	Tomorrow Shall Be My Dancing Day

Usually, when Miss Bat failed to return a greeting, a soft snore could be heard emanating from her general direction. If the elderly witch was awake, however, one should prepare themselves to be party to a one-sided conversation about garden gnomes, or the like.

Taking this into account, Hecate Hardbroom was partly offended, part concerned, when she walked into the staff room one, Tuesday morning, only to receive total ignorance. 

They were the only occupants of the cramped room, and there was only so long Hecate could sit drinking her coffee without feeling awkward in the silence.

"Gwen, has the impossible finally happened and you've gone mute, or, have I done something wicked and you're choosing to punish me with the sound of silence? If I have done something to upset you, I would prefer to know, and ask if you're sure this incident took place; or, have I been invading your dreams again, like last week?"

"Sorry, Hecate," Gwen sighed, her usual, jovial manner non-existant.

Hecate had many talents, but if one had a problem regarding an emotional situation, Miss Hardbroom probably wouldn't be the first choice to engage in a heart-to-heart. Such interactions made Hecate nervous, but contrary to popular belief, the stoic witch wasn't completely heartless. In the softest tone she could muster, Hecate attempted to offer her assistance. "Something wrong, Gwen: anything I can do?"

With a forlorn smile, Miss Bat patted Hecate on the hand affectionately. "That's kind of you, dear. I'm being silly really - don't mind me."

"Nonsense," tutted Hecate, "what is it the progressives say: a problem halved, is a problem solved." Hecate smiled inwardly at the sound of Miss bat's accompanying laughter, seeing the merry witch anything but, was off-putting.

"Alright, I'll bore you with my woes if you wish. You see, our girls are supposed to compete at the end of next week in the caroling choir competition. They're all so excited, except there are two minor problems that, I'm afraid, might show us up. Our competitors happen to be last year's winners... Pentangle's academy."

Hecate choked on her coffee at the mention of the school that was situated closest to Cackles in geographical measures. "P-Pentangles... as in, Miss Pippa Pentangle?"

"The very same," Gwen confirmed dryly. "A very progressive school, they claim to teach modern magic and educate girls and boys alike. You'd hardly suspect every Wizard's favourite cup of tea; Pippa Pentangle, to be Headmistress of a well-established school, but from what I've heard, she seems to be a rather intelligent witch. I'm sure you'll have heard of her of course, in fact, I do believe she's around your age..."

"She's a few months younger, and don't let that pretty, pink image fool you, Pippa Pentangle isn't one to be taken on lightly." Gwen offered Hecate a raised eyebrow in question, and the younger witch blushed as she elaborated. "We went to school together, she met me grade-for-grade in every subject except for potions..." Hecate shook her head, trying to banish long, suppressed images of pink and gold. "You'll have quite the competition on your hands, I do hope the girls are well prepared," Hecate tried to change the subject.

"That's the problem," lamented Gwen. "Our girls are enthusiastic, but none of them are willing to accept the lead solo..." Suddenly, a proverbial light-bulb switched on, Miss Bat turned to her colleague with a mischevious glint in her eye. "I seem to recall Ada saying something about you being a proficient chanter in your youth-"

"In case you've forgotten, I'm a teacher and not a pupil," Hecate interrupted, already knowing where this conversation was now headed. 

"But it's a school choir, Hecate, and I think I'm right in the assumption that you are a part of this school." When Hecate audibly gulped, Gwen laughed, "and I know you'll be an exceptional addition to our choir set..."

Hecate now wished she'd just sat in silence and drank her coffee.

* * *

The following afternoon, Hecate found herself standing amidst a group of students whose eyes bugged at the sight of her. 

"Girls, gather round, gather round," Miss Bat entered the room in a flurry, calling for the attention of all. "You'll have noticed our guest today: Miss Hardbroom was quite the chanter back in her day if you'll believe it, and she's kindly agreed to lend her voice to our score."

Hecate crossed her arms like a petulant child, she had not, _leant_ her voice, somehow she'd been foolish enough to fall prey to Gwen's clever rouse of emotional blackmail. "And what are we to sing?" 

"Did I not tell you yesterday, Miss Hardbroom?" 

Hecate shook her head, "no, you did not - I suspect that piece of information must've slipped your mind..."

"Yes, well," shuffling awkwardly, Miss Bat moved to seat herself in front of the organ. "Girls; line up, and we'll show Miss Hardbroom what we've been working on."

After a cacophony of stamping feet, three rows of students stood proudly: Hecate was more than surprised to see Mildred Hubble and Ethel Hallow, stood together front and centre. As childish rivals, Mildred and Ethel had hardly been known to be within feet of one another without some sort of trouble.

The first note sprung, and the girls began chanting a rendition of 'Tomorrow Shall Be My Dancing Day' in melodic harmony. 

"Well, what do you think?" Gwen looked at Hecate expectantly, hoping for an honest, but thoughtful, answer. 

"It sounded... good..." Around the room, faces broke out in smiles - coming from Miss Hardbroom, the word good, was praise of the highest caliber. "However, I do believe it's lacking something, something magical, perhaps?"

Still smiling, Miss Bat offered her colleague a wink; "why, Hecate, that's why we've acquired you!"

* * *

The night before the competition, Hecate got no sleep whatsoever. She was nervous about standing in front of a group of people and opening herself up to criticism, but that was the least of her worries...

The last time Hecate had seen Pippa Pentangle in the flesh, they'd both been girls of eighteen - right on the cusp of womanhood and carrying the emotion of all that entails. Hecate was termed the most intelligent witch of her generation, but it was Pippa they called the greatest, it was Pippa who received all the attention and accolades. No one would have put a bet on both girls becoming friends - enemies, maybe - but definitely not friends. Yet, they did: throughout the whole of secondary school, Hecate and Pippa had been inseparable.

When all of that changed, some thought the root cause was jealousy, but the real issue was something far more destructive. Love: the source of the greatest happiness, and the worst pain.

Hecate had let Pippa down, she'd left her dearest friend without any reason or explanation. Their next meeting was set to hurt like a shot through the heart, Pippa either hated Hecate or, had forgotten she even existed. Hecate couldn't decide which was worse - it was equal to choosing death by fire or, ice.

The whole night had been spent in procrastination, and when the time came for Hecate to ready herself for the day, she did so with more care toward her appearance than usual. Glancing in the mirror before she left the room, Hecate thought she looked presentable; her high-collared gown was tailored to her figure perfectly, the corsetted belt at her waist eluded to an hourglass figure beneath, not a hair escaped the bun atop her head, blood-red lips and sharp, winged eyeliner signaled the call of a siren. None-the-less, as Hecate paused at the door to collect her hat and cloak, she could not still the shaking of her hands.

Keeping an eye on Mildred Hubble throughout their flight, gave Hecate a brief reprieve of her worries, but as the walls of Pentangles approached, her heart drummed a tattoo against the cage of her ribs.

Landing on a spacious lawn, Hecate immediately took note of the vines climbing walls of stone. Before she managed to finish a snarky thought about Pippa allowing such disarray, Hecate noticed the thorns and buds of red. Roses, Hecate's favourite flower, but there was no way Pippa would have remembered - it was merely coincidental. 

A second after they'd dismounted their brooms, the students and teachers of Cackles were welcomed by a boy and girl decked in purple. "Well met," the boy and girl bowed in unison. 

After Hecate and Gwen had returned the gesture, their girl's chorused their greetings from behind.

"Welcome to Pentangles," smiled the girl - Hecate guessed her to be in her late teens, and the glint of a badge reading 'Head Girl' confirmed that thought. "If you'd like, I can send your brooms to the shed, and your bags to your rooms?"

Hecate whirled to face Gwen like a dragon, and when she spoke, her words were like a breath of fire! "What. Is. This. Girl. Talking. About?" 

Everyone was silent as Miss Bat seemed to shrink in the face of an extremely, angry Miss Hardbroom. "Well," Gwen fidgeted as she addressed her words somewhere around Hecate's shoulders. "I may have forgotten to mention... we've been invited to stay at Pentangles for the evening..."

Nostrils flaring, fists clenching; Hecate didn't know whether to scream or cry. "And I suppose that just slipped your mind, did it?" Hecate growled.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Miss Hardbroom," Gwen looked at her colleague with a plea in her eyes. "What with arranging everything with the girls' parents, I-I... didn't remember to inform you, it was thoughtless of me-"

The sound of ostentatious, wooden doors opening, interrupted Gwen's apology. Hecate had no need to turn to know who was approaching them. "Well met, Miss Bat," a soft, feminine voice greeted. Gwen just about managed to chirp out a reply, before the voice addressed the students of Cackles, "well met, girls." Hecate could hear the murmurs of excitement as the girls greeted the woman, she turned as slowly as possible and was met by the sight of Pippa Pentangle for the first time in almost three decades.

Pippa looked utterly divine! While the passage of years had only hardened Hecate further, her former friend had grown in beauty. Sun-bronzed skin, as soft as a peach, held no signs of age. Bountiful curves that were designed to taunt; had only increased in their power. Curls of gold - that Hecate knew smelled of coconut - shone in the light of day. And eyes that had once sparkled when directed her way now narrowed in anger.

"Well met..." even Hecate could hear the tremor in her own voice, as she bowed low enough to hide Pippa from her gaze - just for a moment.

"Well met, _Miss Hardbroom_ ," making a point of addressing Hecate as formal as possible, Pippa's voice held none of the softness exhibited moments prior. Tension crept over the landscape like a fog, and Hecate had not the power to break it. 

But, apparently, Pippa did. 

"I hope you're ready for fierce competition, Miss Bat, my students have been preparing for weeks," Pippa's voice had returned to normal, and Hecate couldn't prevent the pang of hurt that caused. 

"We're all very excited," Miss Bat explained. "And thank you for being so kind in offering us to stay, it really is much appreciated."

Hecate had to fight the urge to add her own opinion in retort, opting instead for a grimace that did not go unnoticed by Pippa. The witch dressed in pink spared Hecate naught but a glance, before she sent bags soaring through the front doors with the snap of her fingers. "Not at all," Pippa addressed Miss Bat, "it's our pleasure." Hecate had a feeling it was anything but... "Now then, let's pop in and grab a few refreshments before the festivities begin. I believe some of my students are going to show you to your rooms, but only after some tea and cake."

As Hecate followed the group into the elaborate halls of Pentangles, her mind told her to run - but her heart would not obey.

* * *

As the visiting Acadamy, the girls from Cackles had been given the option to perform first or second. It was Ethel Hallow who cleverly suggested going second, giving them a chance to gauge their competition.

Of course, Pentangles were perfect. How could anything including Pippa not be? The choir performed a classic rendition of 'Ding Dong Merrily On High' their harmonies were incredible, and Hecate had to admit, she was very much impressed by one of the younger girls who had a lovely, operatic voice. But Hecate's attention was drawn to the conductor repeatedly. The graceful movements of Pippa's arms, as they directed and instructed, could be likened to the twirls of a ballerina.

When Hecate finally took to the stage, alongside her girls, she had to put her hand on Mildred's shoulder to stop her knees from giving way. "It's alright, Miss Hardbroom," the concern and understanding in the young girls' expression, was rather touching. "I'm nervous too, but not being alone makes me feel brave - you have to be brave as well, we all know your voice is the bats!" Hecate had to smile at the girl who often caused her such grief: although she was hard on Mildred at times, Hecate had always admired her resilience, if Mildred Hubble could overcome the tasks that had been set for her, then Hecate could do the same. 

"Thank you, Mildred." Mildred's eyes widened in shock before she smiled gleefully, and squeezed Hecate's hand for luck.

Miss Bat gave the signal from her place at the organ, and the Cackles choir began.

_Tomorrow shall be my dancing day:_  
I would my true love did so chance  
to see the legend of my play,  
to call my true love to my dance:  
Sing, O my love, O my love, my love, my love;  
this have I done for my true love. 

As Hecate undertook her solo - the girls performing a perfect round at the same time - she could have sworn she saw a tear fall from Pippa's eye, but she deduced it must have been a trick of the light.

The room echoed in applause as the girls and Hecate sang their final note. Everyone was then ushered into the great hall of Pentangles, as the judges made up their mind.

"I must say, Hecate, when I saw that you were here, I hadn't expected you to be signing." 

Hecate's breath ceased as Pippa appeared beside her. No longer carrying a cruel air, Pippa gave a weak smile as Hecate through her a fearful glance.

"I hadn't been planning on coming, or singing for that matter, but..."

"But you were forcefully persuaded?" Pippa finished Hecate's sentence with a laugh.

"Something along those lines, yes," Hecate mumbled. 

"Miss Hardbroom!" Mildred Hubble sped through the crowd to where Hecate and Pippa stood at the edge of the hall. "Miss Hardbroom, I was looking for you..." Mildred, slightly out of breath, took a few moments to regain some semblance of composure.

"I can see that, Mildred, what is it you wanted?" Hecate faltered backward slightly, as Mildred Hubble through her arms around her waist, drawing her into an awkward hug. 

"You were amazing, Miss Hardbroom, I knew you could do it!" 

All forms of speech were lost to Hecate at that moment, and all she could think to do was return Mildred's embrace. It wasn't until Mildred stepped back, that Hecate's words returned. "You did very well too, Mildred."

As the girl smiled up at her once more, Hecate couldn't stop the spout of affection she felt for her student. "Your choir was brilliant as well, Miss Pentangle," Mildred complimented.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Pippa grinned, "and I have to agree with you, your potions mistress surprised us all with her hidden talent."

Hecate couldn't believe what she was hearing, the blush caused by Pippa's compliment, reached the very tips of her ears. It only intensified when Mildred asked; "how do you know each other?"

"Mildred," Hecate reprimanded, but Pippa had already begun her answer.

"We went to school together... we were the best of friends..." Hecate heard the sadness in Pippa's voice, it sounded like the thump of a funeral drum. The call announcing the judges had made their decision, couldn't have come at a better time.

* * *

It had been a close call, and as her students celebrated their win, Hecate felt the blossom of pride in her chest. She was happy to see Pippa's likeness rub off on her own students: the boys and girls of Pentangles were gracious losers.

The older students of the host school quickly organised a celebratory party, and Hecate was happy to watch the dancing and glee from the sidelines.

About an hour or so before curfew, a piece of paper floated into Hecate's peripheral vision. An origami rose, the faint scent of sweetness lingering around the edges. There was no mistaking the curled handwriting.

_Hecate,  
If your amiable, I'd like to invite you to share a glass of wine with me this evening after the students are in bed?_

_If you decide to come, you can find me in my office on the first floor - it shouldn't be too hard to locate._

_I do hope to see you, I know my behavior earlier was less than friendly, but it's been so long... I'd like to think we've both matured in our years apart, and can move on from the past..._

_Yours,_   
Pippa

_P.S. I know how much you love a sweet-sherry, and I've at least two bottles stashed away..._

Hecate traced Pippa's signature with her index finger, her heart longing to agree. Pippa had been right, it had been so long since they'd last met, but the passage of time had done little in the way of altering Hecate's feelings. If anything, seeing Pippa today, had only reminded Hecate of their intensity.

Still, the way Hecate had dealt with her feelings towards Pippa, all those years ago, hadn't been fair. Hecate at least owed Pippa some sort of explanation - excluding a few details, of course.

So, when the last student was tucked into bed, and Hecate had made sure Mildred Hubble was far away from trouble, she made her way to the first floor of Pentangles and soon found herself standing outside a door with a plaque reading Pippa's name.

Knocking thrice, Hecate tried to regain control of her mind and her fear. But all of that flew out of the window when Pippa opened the door, blonde curls set free.

"I didn't think you'd come..."

"Neither did I," Hecate whispered as Pippa led her into the comfortable space of her office. 

Settling into the lavish comfort of a comfortable, white-leather couch, Hecate allowed herself to bask in all that was Pippa for the merest of seconds. 

Pippa soon joined her, two glasses of sherry in hand. 

The combination of sweetness and warmth, was soothing as Hecate took her first sip. "Thank you."

'No problem," Pippa replied. It seemed neither of them had considered how awkward this would be. A long period of silence stretched between them before Pippa cleared her throat and attempted to make conversation. "How... how have you been?"

Hecate was unsure whether the question referred to the thirty-years of separation or the very recent past. She decided to go with the latter, Pippa didn't need to know how Hecate had cried herself to sleep every night for months after they parted ways. "Busy... teaching isn't a profession without its stresses, but I do enjoy it - I'm happy at Cackles. And you?"

Pippa's smile didn't quite reach her eyes as she answered. "Much the same: I've spent most of my life building this school, I've not really had time for anyone else... it gets rather lonely at times..."

"It needn't be that way for you, Pippa, you could have anyone you wanted by your side." The words had escaped Hecate without her knowledge, but as soon as they'd been aired, she wished she could take them back. 

Pippa's eyes clouded with hurt, her mouth pressed into a thin line. "Except, I can't! The only people I care for, seem to leave at the drop of a hat!"

The words stung - Hecate knew her actions had hurt Pippa in some way, but she hadn't known how deep those wounds ran. "I deserved that..."

"No...I-I, well I guess you did," Pippa paused for a moment, staring into her glass of amber liquid. "Why did you leave me..." When she looked up, Hecate could see the tears in Pippa's eyes. "Why did you leave me without so much as a goodbye... just tell me why, Hiccup?"

Thirty years worth of suppressed guilt escaped Hecate in the form of tears that matched those cascading down Pippa's cheeks. She hadn't heard the pet-name in all that time, and its utterance was like a release valve. "I-I had to... I had to get myself as far away from you as I could, Pippa."

"And why's that, Hecate?" Pippa half screamed. "Was I not good enough for you? Did my frivolities annoy you that much?"

Out of nerves, Hecate had drunk the full glass of sherry Pippa had given her, it wasn't enough to cloud her judgment, but it was enough to loosen her tongue. "Don't be so stupid! You were never an annoyance to me, and you know that. And as for being good enough, surely you must know it was I who wasn't good enough for you? Perfect Pippa, the whispers that followed us - do you know how many times I heard how great you could become if only I-"

'If only you what?" Pippa's tears had subsided, and she was now looking at Hecate in anticipation. Hecate knew she owed her the truth.

"If I... if I weren't in love with you..."

"Hecate," Pippa gasped.

Jumping to her feet once she'd realised she'd just uttered those three words to someone for the first time in her life, Hecate prepared to flee. "I'm sorry... I know that must disgust you... and I hope you understand that's why I had to leave..."

Just as she reached the door, Hecate was spun around to face a very shocked Pippa, but apart from surprise, another emotion lingered in Pippa's eyes - one Hecate had never noticed before. "Don't you dare leave," Pippa pleaded, "don't you dare leave me, Hecate Hardbroom, not again!"

Unable to fight any longer, Hecate surrendered, her head hung in shame. Still holding onto her arm, Pippa moved her other hand to raise Hecate's eyes to meet her own. "You never dragged me down, Hecate, you only ever built me up. None of this-" Pippa gestured to their surroundings, "would ever have been possible had it not been for you. You made me feel like I could achieve anything, Hiccup... you were the most precious thing in my life."

"I'm sorry," Hecate whispered.

"Shhh," Pippa soothed, her hand now cupping Hecate's cheek, thumb stroking tenderly. "Did you mean it, Hecate... were you really in love with me?"

The last twelve hours had dismantled all of Hecate's walls and barriers - she no longer had anywhere to hide. "Yes, I was in love with you then... just as I am now... as I always will be..."

Smiling tearfully, Pippa stepped closer, "Oh, Hiccup... may I... may I kiss you?"

"Why?" Hecate asked incredulously.

"Because I love you, you foolish witch!" Pippa laughed, as Hecate's eyes widened considerably. "I've loved you forever, Hiccup, I've never wanted anyone else."

It was Hecate who closed the distance, crashing her lips to the soft, plump, pink ones that had invaded her dreams since she was sixteen. The feeling was indescribable: like a dehydrated man in the desert, tasting his first sip of water, kissing Pippa was a longing need that Hecate was only now managing to satisfy. 

Hecate moaned into the kiss as Pippa pressed her back into the door, ever the opportunist, Pippa took the chance and gently licked the corner of Hecate's lips. Allowing their tongues to brush, Hecate gave Pippa permission to do as she pleased. And, oh, how Pippa pleasured.

Hecate couldn't control the noises coming from her throat as Pippa nibbled on her bottom lip. When the need for air became too much, Pippa moved her attention's across the line of Hecate's jaw - peppering the soft skin with gentle kisses and sharp bites. It was delightful! 

Hecate could feel the warmth between them begin to grow, stoking a flame into a furnace. In search of some relief, Hecate arched her hips - crying out when she met nothing but air.

Pippa had moved backward, watching as Hecate writhed against the door in need. Pippa's gazed upon Hecate in much the same way as an antelope observes a gazelle. "Pipsqueak," Hecate moaned.

Returning to take Hecate into her arms, Pippa's eyes turned soft and full of, what Hecate no knew, was love. "Hiccup, can I take you to bed?"

"Should-shouldn't we talk first?" Hecate wanted Pippa with every fibre of her being, but nerves had gotten the best of her.

"We can if you like," Pippa offered seriously, before adopting a more mischevious tone. "Or, I can ravish you thoroughly, and then we can talk..."

Moaning with sheer need, Hecate acquiesced. "Please... please take me to bed..."

Kissing Hecate soundly, Pippa growled; "I've waited thirty years for you to ask me that."

Hecate only managed to moan Pippa's name as she felt the unmistakable feel of Pippa's magic washing over them as the blonde transferred them away.

They re-appeared in Pippa's bedroom, hastily falling onto the bed. "Is this alright?" Pippa asked.

"Yes... yes, I'm just a little nervous... it's been a while..."

"Me too, on both counts," Pippa confessed, "but I want you so badly, I want to make love to you, Hecate... I want to see you come apart in my arms."

Hecate rocked her hips in response, growling in frustration as the fabric of her dress constrained her movement. "Pippa... I need... I need... now..."

"What do you need, my darling?" Hecate had thrown her head back, eyes clamped shut, trying to gather her thoughts. Pippa ran a soothing hand over her forehead, allowing her magic to release Hecate's glorious, raven tresses.

"I need to... can you... my dress, take it off, please? Now!"

With the snap of Pippa's fingers, both women were divested of their clothes - their skin burning at every point of contact. The time would come for them to undress one another slowly, but right now, both Hecate and Pippa were too far gone to pay any mind to seduction - after years of waiting, both witches patience had worn thin.

Hecate opened her eyes to see Pippa above her biting her lip as she appraised the view, "You're so beautiful, Hiccup," Pippa whispered. "So very beautiful..."

"It's you... you're the beautiful one," Hecate announced.

"While I thank you for the compliment, darling," laughed Pippa. "I endeavor to make you see yourself the way I do." Taking Hecate's hand, Pippa guided it to the juncture of her thighs, where a considerable amount of wetness had pooled. "You see what you've done to me, Hiccup? Can you feel how wet you've made me?"

The frankness of Pippa's words sent a jolt of electricity straight to Hecate's core, pressing her legs together tightly, she tried to ease some of the pressure. 

Pippa didn't miss a trick, within moments she'd moved to lay between Hecate's thighs, strong hands preventing Hecate from moving even an inch. "Uh uh, Hiccup... I want to be the one to make you come. May I, darling? Will you be a good girl and let me taste you?"

How could any sane woman deny such a request, "yes," Hecate moaned, "please..."

Pippa wasted no time whatsoever, diving head first between Hecate's legs, she immediately set her mouth to work. Hecate all but screamed as Pippa's mouth latched onto her swollen bundle of nerved, her cheeks hollowing in suction.

Pippa moaned at her lover's reaction, she'd dreamt of this moment for so long, but nothing could've prepared her for the reality, Hecate tasted sweeter than any donut. 

It didn't take long for Pippa's kisses to become too much, Hecate's hands flew into blonde hair as the first waves of orgasm hit. She trembled violently, completely at Pippa's mercy, and Pippa's name left her lips like a prayer. 

Tears washed over Hecate's cheeks as Pippa gave one, last kiss to the still quivering bundle of nerves. Hecate couldn't remember the last time she'd cried so much in one day alone (or if such a day had ever come to pass) and as Pippa ascended the length of her body, Hecate tried to hide her face in her hands.

"Darling, Hiccup, what's wrong?" Pippa pried her lover's hands away, to see eyes rimmed with red.

"Nothing's wrong... I just.. I've never, I've never felt like that before..." Hecate blushed in embarrassment. 

"Oh, sweetheart," Pippa cooed, her lips quickly finding Hecate's in reassurance. "I've never seen anything so beautiful, that was wonderful, darling, thank you."

"Pippa, I want to make you feel the same..."

Looking down at Hecate lovingly, Pippa smiled. "You don't need to, Hiccup, seeing you was enough for me."

"But I want too, Pipsqueak... I want to show you how much I love you..."

Pippa blushed slightly as an idea came into her head. "Perhaps we can try something together?" When Hecate raised her brow in question, Pippa reached into the bedside-cabinet and withdrew a double-ended, pink dildo. "Would you like to try?"

The fact that Pippa owned such an item made Hecate warm all over; she'd never allowed herself to really consider such things, but the thought of the toy being inside them both at the same time, was too tempting for Hecate to resist. "Yes," she breathed in agreement.

Hecate watched in amazement as Pippa inserted one end inside herself, moaning as she slid down upon it. "Ready?" Pippa asked.

"Yes."

"Good girl." Hecate's breath caught as the toy broached her entrance. The stretch was delightful, and Pippa took great care as she moved the toy further inside her lover, inch by inch. Nothing was comparable to the feel of Pippa's sensitive flesh meeting Hecate's own as the toy was sheathed inside the both completely. Both women moaned, and as Hecate looked to the angel above her, she had a moment of questioning.

"Is this real?" Hecate breathed, "are you really here with me?"

Leaning down to bring their lips within inches, Pippa whispered; "this is real, darling, and I wouldn't rather be anywhere else." 

As their lips met with passion, Pippa started to move - with each thrust of her hips, the most delightful sensation washed over them. "Move with me, Hiccup..."

Obeying the command, Hecate gasped as the toy hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her. Her inner walls clenched as Pippa showered her in praise. "Good girl, such a good girl... you're my Hecate, my sweet Hiccup!"

"Yours," Hecate cried, the signs of her second orgasm fast approaching. Pippa's hips stuttered in their movement, and Hecate gathered her courage to ask; "together?"

"Together," Pippa agreed, and with one last thrust, both of the felt the explosion of ecstasy as they shared in their orgasm.

Pippa collapsed atop of Hecate, fully sated. It took a considerable number of minutes for either of them to return from their high. With a slow kiss, Pippa removed the toy gently; a quick cleaning spell and it was sent back to the drawer from whence it came. 

Performing the same spell on herself and Hecate, Pippa ushered her lover under the covers of her bed, laying both of them on their sides facing one another. 

"Are you alright?" Pippa questioned.

"More than..." Hecate tangled their legs together, finally taking the chance to hold Pippa close. "That was amazing..."

"It was," Pippa chuckled. "Do you still want to talk?"

Hecate shook her head in the negative, "in the morning perhaps, but right now I just want to be with you, is that okay?"

"That's fine by me, sweetheart... I'm just so glad you said you'd still be here in the morning."

"I'm never leaving you again, Pipsqueak, not ever!"

It was a promise Hecate vowed to maintain.

_Sing, O my love, O my love, my love, my love;  
this have I done for my true love._

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from... I had originally planned to write a short, little ficlet about Hecate's relationship with Miss Bat, and this is how it turned out. 
> 
> Still, I hope you manage to enjoy it, I've stayed up all night to finish editing this as I'm a bit behind on my prompts (this is a combination of day 19 & day 20). 
> 
> On another note, to those of you who are following 'Two Turtle Doves' I just have a few slight amendments to make and then the epilogue will be ready to go. I'm hoping for tomorrow or Saturday, fingers crossed.
> 
> All comments and the like, are much appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read, I love this fandom and everyone in it! Now, I'm away to see if I can grab a few hours sleep as it's 06:20 here in Glasgow, and I'm knackered!
> 
> You can find me on:
> 
> Tumblr @ohlookitstomorrowff  
> Instagram @ohlookitstomorrow
> 
> Catch:)


End file.
